Love is an illness
by CrimsonArchfiend69
Summary: Two shot. izaya is sick, and has kept it to himself. What happens when shizuo finds out? Warning: character death. based on a storyline I saw from a soap drama -Mimi. (previous account E.ction) I forgot my login.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya was sick, he knew that, just not in the way people thought. His obsession for humans was down to the fact he was destined to die before his twenty fifth birthday.  
There was really only one reason he didn't want to die. One person who made his existance worthwhile.  
Shizuo Heiwajima. Just the mention of the blonde ex-bartender had him smiling, and not his trademark smirk either. Truth was, he was in love the blonde. The informant chose to keep those feelings hidden though, he didnt was his beloved Shizu-chan to think of him differently. Shizuo was never to find out. Not about his feelings, nor about the illness eating away at his brain.  
And he didn't, until the day Izaya slipped up.  
It began like any other day, the odd insult, the chase. The all out street brawl, then came the dizzyness, and then he blacked out.  
"Oi flea! Wake up or I'll smash your face in with a golf club!" That voice brought him out of his darkened world, a small smile graced his pale features. He opened his eyes to see hazel ones staring back at him. A scowl set on their owners perfect face. The raven sat up. Rubbing his throbbing head. Shock taking over when he looked at his hand. Blood. "I know I didn't catch your face, so why's your nose bleeding?" Izaya frowned, pulled out a tissue and wiped his bloody nose. "Its nothing that concerns you protozoan." The raven cursed mentally, he'd been careful. Making sure not to get cought outside when his attacks hit.  
Shizuo, however, took it upon himself to see just what was wrong with his arc-nemesis. He picked up the raven and slung him over a broad shoulder, heading to the home of their mutual friend.  
Imagine Shinra Kishitanis surprise when he answered the door, to see his child hood friend, carrying his other childhood friend, like a sack of potatoes.  
"Shizuo-kun?" The blonde grunted and set his enemy down on the hospital like bed in the sitting room. "The flea fainted during our usual fight. I wanna know why." The underground doctor nodded. While the ravens eyes widened and he internalky started to panic. Shizuo would find out, about his illness. "Ne Shin-chan I'm fine, just le me go home 'kay?" The doctor shook his head before taking a blood sample. Shizuo sat in complete silence, watching the whole scene.  
A few hours later, and the results of Shinra's tests came back. "Izaya-kun?" The raven looked up from his thumbs. "Why didn't you say you had a tumour on the brain?" The informant looked down. Refusing to answer. Shizuo's eyes widened at the doctors words. Guilt rearing its ugly head in his chest. Each time the two of them fought, he was trying to hurt someone terminally ill. Izaya spotted the look of guilt. "Shizu-chan, don't start feeling sorry for me. That is the last thing I wanted," The blonde shook his head and walked over to the raven, sitting next to him and pulling the shocked younger male into a hug. "Stupid flea. If I'd have known you were so sick I wouldnt have chased you. I'd have made sure you got the care you needed."  
"Did you hit your head Shizu-chan? Since when did you care about my health?" A chuckle erupted from the ex-bartender's chest, "Just cause we're enemies, don't mean I'm not allowed to care."


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya blinked. "You.. Care about me?" A nod fron the blonde. Then nuzzled into the strong chest, "I told you, enemy or not I have to care, even if only a little."  
Shinra coughed to get their attention, "Have you had treatment for it Izaya-kun?" The raven nodded, "But it's incurable... " Shizuos eyes went wide. The raven, his equal, was dying. Coffee orbs flooded with tears he'd never admit to.  
Shinra too, was in tears, His childhood friend, had a deadly incurable disease, one he couldn't cure. And, as a doctor, an illegal on at that, he could do nothing to help.  
Shizuo's embrace tightened, and his body convulsed with silent sobs. He refused to believe it was happening, Izaya smiled softly, patting the blondes head.  
"It's okay Shizuo..." The ex-bartender shook his head. "No.. No it's not.. I'm supposed.. You can't.."  
"Then help me," Both the blonde, and the doctor blinked, izaya took a deep breathe. "Help me end it, I've seen people in my condition. It's nothing but pain," His own body shook now, but with fear.  
"I want to be myself till the end, and I'm asking, no... Begging you to help!" Coffee met crimson, and Shizuo felt himself nod, "I'll be with you.. But Shinra needs to do the actual stuff.." The doctor in question, looked hurt.  
"How can you ask that?! Your my friend! I can't just end your life!"  
Izaya flinched, for the first time, Shinra Kishitani raised his voice at his friend.  
"Please! Shinra, my pain will get worse! I'm begging!"  
Shinra bit his lip, then sighed. "Fine... I'll see what Ican do..."

***

Three weeks had passed, and Izaya now lay in a hospital bed, the blonde lay next to him, running a hand through raven locks. Said raven smiled.  
"Thank you Shizuo," The ex-bartender smiled back, but his eyes showed his true feelings, today was the day Izaya was to have his assisted suicide. Shizuo was there so he wouldn't be alone, Shinra refused to be there when Izaya died.  
"Thank you, for being here I mean..." The blonde smiled, then handed Izaya a glass and a small white pill. Ready for when the raven chose to go.  
"Shizuo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"There's a few things I figured I should say," The blonde blinked. But waited for him to continue.  
"I've set it up so your debts been payed, and.. You get my apartment."  
Coffee eyes widened. "Your not serious?!" Izaya nodded, he was quite serious. He wanted to make up for eight years worth of misery he had dealt the blonde.  
"And two of my four bank accounts. My sisters getthe other two,"  
"Why?"  
"Simple," The raven smiled, "I want to tie up loose ends," He lied. He couldn't say he loved Shizuo. It would only cause te blonde more stress. Something the dying informant didn't want to do.  
Shizuo nodded. "I hope you get that family you always wanted," Again the blonde nodded, smiling, still running a hand through the ravens hair.  
The raven sat up, and eyed the pill in his hand, "I think I'm ready now..." Shizuos heart stopped for abrief moment.  
He watched as his former enemy swallowed tge pill then some water before lying down, a smile set on his pale face. Shizuo hugged the smaller male to him, crying silently.  
That was how Shinra found the two the next morning, Izaya, eyes closed a smile set on his face. Shizuo hugging the other to his chest, asleep. Obvious to the doctor that he'd been crying. His tear stained face, and red puffy eyes, closed.  
It was then that Shinra himself broke down. His source of comfort, coming fron the headless fairy he called his wife.


End file.
